


Sweet Dreams

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Teen Wolf One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sexual Dream, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela has a sweet dream of a unknown werewolf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ....Gah, this was so awkward to write xD mostly because I'm terrible at writing scenes like this...anyways I hoped you joined it!! :D

Mikaela slipped the short nightgown off over her head and straddled the man’s waist. He placed a soft kiss on the corners of her lips than his lips moved along her jaw to her ear and his teeth sank into her earlobe, causing Mikaela to shiver. Then he picked her up and placed her onto the bed next to him and kissed his way down her throat to her breasts. 

A hot mouth closed over her left nipple and suckled strongly. Rough fingertips dragged up and down the center of her body. Smoothing over her ribcage and the sensitive bend in her waist. A light stroking over the pulse pounding in the column of her neck. A work-roughened palm traced her contours, from the arms displayed above her head, down her tensed shoulders. Over the soft curve of her belly, across her hips and the roundness of her thighs. Past her quaking knees, down her calves to her ankles, ending at her ticklish feet. Those maddeningly thorough hands reversed the process with just as much sensual deliberation. Mikaela began to shake with pure unadulterated need. Then those eager hands palmed her breasts, bringing both nipples together to suck and lick and taste. Teeth nipped the tender tips, causing a pain-filled sound to escape from her throat. The sting was soothed by pursed lips blowing a stream of cool air, followed by a warm, wet tongue lapping and curling around the abused flesh. 

Strong hands gripped her ankles and jerked her body down until her ass nearly hung off the end of the bed. Then a cool, wet tongue licked straight up the center of her pussy. Her hips shot off the bed. A warning growl sounded from below. Then the mouth on her sex began a full-out assault. That clever tongue wiggled deep inside her dripping cunt, licking her from the inside out. Then it zigzagged up to flick little whips of hot velvet across her distended clit. Her blood pulsed and gathered in that little nub, the orgasm danced close to the surface and then the possibility vanished as the teasing mouth trailed away. Damn. She wanted to demand it return, but she wisely kept her lips pressed together. Soft kisses circled her mound from the line of her pubic hair, to the crease of her thighs, back down to her vaginal opening. The circle of kisses became progressively smaller. Tighter. Wetter. Mikaela tried not to writhe, or to grind her sex into that fleeting tongue. But when that hot, hungry mouth closed over her clit and her swollen pussy lips and began to suck them together, she flat-out screamed. Two thick fingers shot inside and stroked that magical spot as the soft suctioning grew stronger and sent her soaring over the edge of reason and into a climax so extreme she forgot to breathe. She nearly passed out from lack of oxygen to her sex-addled brain. Once the blood quit rushing in her ears and slowed to a dull throb between her legs, she slumped against the mattress, panting heavily.

His mouth covered hers; she tasted the musky tang of her own juices on his tongue. 

Mikaela tensed when she felt the head of his cock poised at her entrance. He was a big man and even though she couldn’t wait to feel him stuffing her pussy full, part of her was a little scared. As he worked his dick in slowly... Mikaela woke up from her dream. She sat up and rubbed her thighs together, feeling the wetness between them.

With a sigh she flopped back onto her pillows, one of the straps of her nightgown slide down her shoulder and with a noise of annoyance she lifted the strap back up over her shoulder.

 _Damnit, it’s been a while since I had a dream like that_ , Mikaela thought as she turned over onto her side and closed her eyes. Taking deep breathes she was able to calm her body down and bring it under control, though she was shocked about how her body reacted. 

As she drifted off to sleep, she briefly wondered just who was the man in her dream was...

Derek or Peter?


End file.
